A Simple Thank You From Me To You Part II October 28, 2012
by SmileRose
Summary: Fan Fiction-Christian and Ana Style.


**A/N**

**You can't keep a good woman down and you can't keep her from re-posting her thank you note either! I did this in a hurry, forgive my errors. One year ago today, October 28, 2012, I posted my very first fan fiction story and I haven't looked back. No need to comment or review, I just wanted to say, Thanks and I love you all.**

**Rosie :D**

***Christian and Ana's home, after dinner***

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian asks as he enters her home office.

"I'm just reading this thank you note from an author." Ana says as she is stares at her laptop.

"Is someone trying to get you to publish their book?" Christian says as he approaches her desk.

"No." Ana giggles, "This is one of the author's on the FSOG FF site."

"Oh God, please stop reading that stuff. It makes me so angry." Christian growls.

"I know." Ana purrs as she stands to kiss him. "I like reading some of those stories where I'm with someone else, you get so hot and bothered and after I read you a chapter or two, the sex we have is amazing."

"I thought our sex was always amazing." Christian pouts.

"Oh Christian, you know what I mean."

"I suppose I do. I mean, I don't like reading about me being with someone else, or you being with someone else, but it does give me that extra something. It makes me want to claim you that much more. I want to fuck you harder, as a reminder that, you...are...mine!" Christian growls as he grabs Ana ass.

"Oh Christian, of course I'm yours. Maybe tonight, I'll read you a chapter of "Late Night Thoughts" from our favorite author, the beautiful Netzel."

"Now you're talking! Netzel knows us better than anyone! I've spoken to her and told her that I would NEVER cheat on you!"

"I know that Christian, everyone knows that, they're just having some fun and being creative with us, that's all. At the end of the day, you and I know what we have and that's all that matters."

"Ana, you're brilliant." Christian says as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"Of course I'm brilliant, I married you didn't I?"

"That you did, baby."

"Have a seat Christian, I want you to read this author's note, I think it's pretty good."

"Ok, baby." CHristian says as he reads the note on Ana lap top...

_Hi Friends,_  
_I wanted to pop in and say thanks so very much, smooches, love, hugs, slap kisses and all that good stuff._

_It was one year ago this month that I finally got the nerve to post my very first story, "Meet At Graduation" (I know it's a sucky title, but you know, I was a newbie) on this site. I came to the FSOG FF site after reading the FSOG trilogy several times over, during the summer of 2012. I had not heard of FSOG and apparently, it was all the rage._

_Being a full-time mom with boys who keep me busy with school and sporting activities, left me out of touch with pop culture. Luckily for me, my sister leant me her books and that was all it took. I fell in love with our favorite couple. I read the books over and over and over again (I loved the books so much that I had to purchase the trilogy for myself) and I was always sad each time I finished reading them._

_I wanted 'more' and I stumbled across this amazing place. I still remember reading my first story here on FF and quickly backed away. It was a cheating story! ~Le gasp! I was still basking in the love of our favorite couple and had no desire to go 'there'. Nothing against cheating stories mind you, it just wasn't for me._

_Thank God I came across an amazing and gifted author who blessed us with her writing skills and who I am proud and honored to call my friend, The Queen of Happiness, none other than my beautiful Netzel! Her story, "Late Night Thoughts" is one story that EVERY FSOG fan should read. It's a must! Netzel's story will keep you happy and have you feeling warm all over. I guarantee it!_

_One of my other favorite authors is the lovely ShadyGreySteele. My beautiful Shady taught me about "what if" stories, that I've now come to know as A/U or alternate universe type of stories. Shady took me on many an adventure and when I first felt the inkling to write, I wanted to be just like Shady._

_One person in particular, thought I wanted to be a little 'too much' like Shady and accused me of stealing her story. Not having been on the FF site for very long and being accused of such a thing upset me to no end...actually it did more than upset me, it broke my heart. I mean this guest reviewer 'Maria,' (yup, I still remember her name) had the nerve to accuse me of such a thing without even giving my story a chance!_

_The irony is, I hadn't even read that amazing one-shot story of Shady's, so for this 'Maria' person to say such things, really hurt me. I was completely taken aback, it's one thing to say "Your story sucks" or "Your punctuation needs work" or whatever, but to attack my character? Really?_

_I'm so over it now, but if you happen to be reading this Maria, I want to thank you for making me a stronger person and next time you read a story, don't jump to conclusions! *Putting my hands on my hips and raising my nose in the air* whilst I say, "Hmph!" to you Maria! Boy, that felt good! It was nice to finally address you!_

_Why am I saying all of this now? Well, as Christian would say, "Because I can." I mean, I guess I could have said it when it first happened, but I was a bit shy and reticent back then. I've since, grown a thicker skin and tend to shake things off a bit easier. Any-who, where was I? Ah yes, back to the 'stealing story scandal.'_

_I immediately reached out to Shady and posted an apology to those that followed my story. Things were said and misinterpreted, it was a little bit messy and despite the mix up and confusion, Shady handled herself with class and dignity and it only reinforced the respect that I have for this wonderful storyteller. Shady, the fact that you reached out to me, to let me know that you are following one of my stories is just crazy for me! You and Netzel are my rock stars! Gah!_

_See that?! I'm fan-girling again! Lol!_

_I also want to say thanks to ALL my readers and reviewers, especially those of you who have been with me since the very beginning. I'm so sorry that I cannot name all of you but I really do have to mention a few of you, Mrs. Damon, yours was one of the first reviews that tickled my heart, Mz Suzie Q, you have become my friend and Comadre, SusieCC who asked for a CPOV in a particular lemon scene, you challenged me and by reading the reviews, it appears as though I rose to the occasion, I also christened a part of your username, SusieCC, with the CC standing for 'Constantly Coming' and gave you a part in my story. You were a leather-bound bad ass dominatrix and I am forever grateful for your friendship. To my loyal and wonderful reviewers; peetame , iamkaren, glory2be, kendall777, lisalilac, all8row, GreysFan4Evr, And1rea, Rushmr, 27ShadesOfElliePotter, BabyGurl2012, Lori66, kendall777, FlynnRyder and ALL of my friends here on the FF site. Thanks so very much! A special shout out to Momalu, Nani L and the lovely and quiet Jo T. You ladies rock and are totally AWESOME!_

_You know what's crazy? I'm going to back to my early reviews because obviously, I didn't know you guys and I'm amazed when I see a reviewer that I now know fairly well (now) but didn't (know at all) back then. I think to myself, "Oh my gosh! So and so was following this story? I had no idea?!" That's for you anga larte, Westie 80 and greytosteele. I've gotten to know you guys and had no clue that you read my very first fanfiction! Gah!_

_The fact that some of you have reached out to me and have said that you read MAG more than once is freakin' mind blowing to me, I mean really? Wow. That story is such a cluster f*ck of errors._

_I'm putting this out there, if there's anyone who has down time and wants to go crazy pulling all their hair out? Have I got a job for you! Would you like to BETA my "Meet At Graduation" story? PM me and let me know. There was a time that I was tempted to delete it because yeah, it's my first story and I didn't know (still don't by the way) what the heck I was doing. Let me know please!_

_Speaking of BETA's, I also want to thank my Beautiful BETA Ordlas for taking on the task of cleaning up "Hanging At The Catch" and thanks to my Dyanmic Duo of Vip and Toni for cleaning up "Yes Your Honor." I LOVE MY BETAS!_

_I've discovered many wonderful and amazing original stories whilst writing my stories as well. Namely, yes, I'm going to say it, "Darkness and White" by Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps AKA Triple P. This story is amazing and I took upon myself to spread the word about her story. Yes, it's that good! I'm also a huge fan of BriLee7796 "Binding Ties" and then there's Chescala's story, "Torn." These are three of my most favorite original stories. If you've not read them, you are missing out!_

_Another thing that was really cool was when reviewers were reaching out to me (during me writing MAG) and then shared that they too, wanted to write/share their story. I'm a huge 'encourager' and told them to dive in._

_Well, two of them went for it and became super stars in my eyes and the FF community concurs. Who are these two gifted and talented writers and which stories are they, you ask? Well, it's none other than Wattle's "Accidentally There" and Bronze Goddess' "Paging Doctor Steele." I'm glad I knew them BEFORE they became authors/writers, otherwise knowing them would intimidate the heck out of me! Lol!_

_One more thing and then I promise to shut up and get back to writing my stories. Lately, it seems as though there has been quite a bit of bullying on this site. I've been fortunate enough, to not have been on the receiving end of it, yet, but some of my author/writer comrades have been picked apart and ruthlessly ripped to shreds over how they wish to write their stories._

_I completely understand the power and love that we have for our beloved characters and I can only say, that I too, get very emotional when something happens to my favorite couple, which is probably why I chose not to read certain stories._

_My friend Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps-AKA Triple P was harassed and viciously attacked over her "Better Days" story. I chose not to read this story because I knew it would gut me. It was that simple. Things got a little messy and words were exchanged on both ends in the heat of the moment and ultimately, Triple P removed her story, how sad for the many fans that were following it._

_Then there's StellaBella, Strong Steele, Klcm, infamouschelsea, and countless others who have been attacked for their storylines. I'm putting this out there, I've not read all their stories and did start some of them but backed away when it didn't head in the direction that I was hoping, it's that simple. No flames, no hate, just quietly backed away. It's not that difficult to do._

_At the end of the day, EVERY AUTHOR should be applauded for their wonderful story telling skills and most importantly, for having the intestinal fortitude to put themselves out here and open themselves up to criticism which should be expected, but the level of bullying and hate, is not something that ANY author (or any person for that matter) should have to put up with, merely because someone doesn't like the direction of a particular story._

_(Slowly climbing down from my soap box.)_

_Alrighty then! That's it! I was just reflecting on the fact that I've been hanging out here for an entire year and for the most part, it's been quite a fun ride!_

_I would like to give a special shout out to my wonderful friends on FB. It's been lovely getting you to know all of you and I hope you feel the same way too._

_Oh geez! I almost forgot! I have one more bombshell to drop on you guys, it shall be revealed in due time. When all is revealed, I do hope you will understand what and why I felt the need to do what I did._

**_(My bomshell has been dropped, I'm S Stem-short for Sad Stem, the author of Fifty Shades Unfaithful)_**

_Goodness, this was merely going to be a quick "Thank you" and "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I've been here for a year" type note and it turned into this?! Sheesh!_

_I love you all,_

_Rosie :D_

"Hmmmmmmm..." Christian says as he shuts the lap top.

"Well, Christian. What did you think?"

"She sure has a lot to say, doesn't she?" Christian laughs as he stands and gives Ana a kiss, before she knows what's happening, Christian carries her in his arms and says, "Enough reading, I want to get lost in my wife."

"I too, want to get lost in my husband."

They leave Ana's office and turn off the light and they live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
